Explosive Arrow Heads
'' Explosive arrow torque tips'' were an accessory to John Rambo's compound bow and were featured predominantly in Rambo: First Blood Part II ''and ''Rambo III. Rambo: First Blood Part II John Rambo used these to wreak havoc on the North Vietnamese Army, using them to destroy convoys, kill soldiers with fire and personally kill Lieutenant Tay. He fired two at a convoy of NVA trucks, one at Lieutenant Tay, and two more into the gasoline-soaked dry field. He used them with his Hoyt Archery compound bow. Rambo had five explosive arrows in this film. The arrows from part two are shorter than the ones from part three and have more of a brassy color. Rambo III John Rambo escaped into the mountains with Colonel Sam Trautman. As they were navigating through the hilly terrain, Rambo noted that they were almost to the border. He heard a Soviet gunship coming and ran to the top of a mountain. Rambo quickly assembled the bow and screwed a Torque tip onto an arrow. He then drew the bow back and aimed at the gunship. The pilot was shocked by this, but before he had time to react, Rambo let go of the drawstring and fired the arrow at the helicopter, destroying it instantly in a massive explosion of fire and smoke. Rambo then hid inside a cave where he attempted to kill Kourov with one of his explosive arrows. Kourov survived only by using one of his own men as a human shield, although he would be badly burnt by this explosion. Rambo fired off another explosive arrow in the After escaping from the cave where he used his Hoyt Archery compound bow and a torque tip to kill numerous Spetznaz commando. He must have lost the other ones along with his bow in the desert. Rambo used three explosive arrows in this film. The arrows from part three have a rich copper finish and are taller than the ones used in the second film. Regular Arrows Rambo's regular arrowheads are customized. In the second film he uses four-sided razors as his arrow of choice, which are designed to bore deeply into people, cutting through bone and embedding themselves in tissue. He kills numerous soldiers with these arrows. In the third film they are the same. They are not seen in the film as close-ups at all, but in a deleted scene they are shown to be identical to the ones used in the previous film. In the fourth film, they are lighter and more ergonomic. The sleek broadhead arrows in the fourth film are similar to traditional arrows. Accuracy The arrows were constructed specifically as props to both films and do not actually exist or function, to the disappointment of some archery enthusiasts and Rambo fans. Some people have theorized that the arrows wouldn't even have a very far range or accuracy because they aren't ergonomic enough. Also, if such arrows did exist they wouldn't even be legal to own. The arrows presumably work in a manner similar to a rocket-propelled grenade, meaning that the primer is struck when the tip of the rocket hits an object, spewing molten metal and shrapnel at the enemy. The explosive tipped arrow would use some kind of incendiary device like thermite, chlorine trifluoride, or white phosphorus to set it off on. However, because the arrows are so small, their explosions would be miniscule at best. *Movie props The explosive arrows used in the movie are''' razorback 5 arrow tips''' with their protective cover on, which was handpainted with gold paint. The box Rambo stores them is the original factory box painted in black, with warning writings. Appearances *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Rambo III'' Category:Weapons Category:Rambo III Weapons Category:Rambo 3 Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons Category:Explosives